Otra oportunidad para Bree
by Harry Hale
Summary: Bree tenía una nueva vida, y lo único que quería era, por ultima vez, otra oportunidad para vivirla con Diego, su compañero.


La historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

.

.

.

Algo está mal y lo sabes.

Diego no ha vuelto como ha prometido y Riley dijo que lo verías en un par de días, ese par de días es hoy, no sabes que creer y te sientes tan desorientada como aquella vez en la que te levantaste como una nueva persona después de que la más terrible de las agonías hubiera terminado.

Muchas cosas no encajaban desde que te convertiste en la preciosa amazona que eres ahora, amazona implica la fuerza, belleza y velocidad que posees porque la altura la quedas debiendo, eso no importa, solo tienes quince años, y eso a Riley y a _ella_ no les importó.

Muchas cosas no encajan todavía, tu instinto te dice que te largues lo más rápido que puedas, que busques a Diego y desaparezcas, para siempre, la incertidumbre en tu interior es tal que ni siquiera tu piel de diamante a la luz del sol te calma.

No necesitas voltearte para mirar para saber que Riley ha vuelto, tu agudo sentido del oído y el que los berridos de Raoul y Kevin se hayan callado te lo confirman.

─ Hoy es el gran día─ comienza y luchas para no gritarle que se calle y te diga a qué hora llega Diego.

Se tarda lo que se te antoja una eternidad dando su soso discurso con su voz cantarina, los demás integrantes del aquelarre aúllan motivados y se ponen en marcha, Fred _el friki_ se levanta y con disimulo lo sigues hasta que Riley te llama.

─ ¿Bree?─ te quedas parada y él se acerca─. Recuerda que Diego dijo que vendría, te verá allá.

Asientes porque no estás segura de cómo te salga la voz… seguramente para cualquier humano seria adorable que se te trabara la lengua.

Fred corre contigo y los demás, con Riley encabezando la horda, entonces Fred te toma del brazo obligándote a parar.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ preguntas y te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que hablas de verdad con él.

─ No voy a pelear─ te sigue sosteniendo mientras niega con la cabeza─, no soy idiota y sé que tú tampoco, Riley está equivocado, ni siquiera nos dice quién nos creó, por eso no creo que esos vampiros de ojos dorados sean débiles. Me largo a Canadá.

Lo miras sin entender.

─ Venga, no seas corta, puedes venir conmigo, mereces algo más que la manada de salvajes con los que vivimos, es probable que ni siquiera salgan vivos de ese baño de sangre.

─Esto, bueno, gracias Fred, pero tengo que esperar a Diego─ contestas y con amabilidad te zafas de su agarre.

─ A sí, Diego─ parece que por fin se acuerda de él─, bien, tienen una hora, los espero en Vancouver, si no llegan, tendré que marcharme.

─ Bien─ el alivio te llena durante un instante y te echas a correr en dirección contraria.

Eres la más joven, solo tienes tres meses de edad, corres más rápido que todos en el aquelarre, los alcanzas con facilidad, algunos mueren en el camino, enzarzándose en una lucha innecesaria por ese delicioso olor a sangre que impregna el bosque, corres para encontrar la salvación a tu ardiente garganta.

Entonces vez lo que tienes enfrente.

Los "viejos", como dijo Riley son gigantes, los tres machos en la pelea son bestiales, en especial el de cabello rizado y el rubio lleno de mordeduras, pelean sin piedad, una de ellos, la pequeñita que parece que baila, destroza a Kristie, la que se creía superior minutos atrás, con tanta facilidad que hace que retrocedas, dos hembras, una rubia y otra de cabello color caramelo desmiembran a Raoul mientras una jauría de lobos gigantes entra en la batalla.

Estás lista para largarte junto a Fred cuando unas manos te rodean y te desaparecen entre los matorrales, luchas para zafarte y lanzas varios metros lejos de ti a tu atacante.

─ Calma preciosa, soy yo─ esa voz.

Debiste saberlo, debiste reconocerlo, te lanzas hacia Diego, que tiene los brazos abiertos para ti y lo besas con tanta fuerza que por un momento temes romperle los pétreos labios.

─ No mintió─ mascullas extasiada, después de separarse mientras su aliento te inunda─, Riley digo, dijo que vendrías y aquí estas.

─ No, no mintió─ la voz de Diego se vuelve dura como la piedra─, _ella_ le pidió que me matara, pero me dejó ir, tú eras mi boleto, si volvía te dañaría…

─ Pero él dijo que tu…─ le interrumpes.

─ Que estaba aquí, si, no es tan idiota, él lo sabía, pero eso no le importa, solo le importan los Cullen─ dice y compone una sonrisa para ti─, te dije que era su favorito.

─ ¿Quiénes son los Cullen?─ preguntas y Diego niega con la cabeza.

─ Los vampiros dueños de este territorio, debemos irnos, quizá Brasil sea una buen lugar para ti y para mi…

─ No─ Diego para de hablar y te mira─. Fred nos espera, nos dio una hora, venga vamos.

Diego no dice nada, te coge de la mano y ambos corren en dirección a Vancouver, el olor de Fred es reciente y lo encuentran sentado en una banca de un parque, el cielo nublado es fantástico, Fred los ve y se acerca a ustedes.

─ Realmente dudaba que llegaran, Bee─ contesta y te sonríe.

─ Pues ya estamos aquí─ respondes con una sonrisa, entonces Fred se vuelve hacia Diego.

─ Creí que estabas muerto y que habías dejado atrás a Bee.

─ Pues no─ el tono de voz de Diego es amenazante, rodea tu cintura y te acerca a él con ademan posesivo.

Fred rueda los ojos.

Juntos se ponen en marcha hacia una nueva vida.

Tuviste una vida humana muy dura, una madre que se fue, un padre que te maltrataba, pero ya no.

Agradeces a esa mujer cuyo nombre desconoces pero que hizo posible que estuvieras corriendo con Diego.

Ella te dio una segunda vida, Fred te dio una segunda oportunidad para vivir aquella nueva vida.

Y Diego, bueno, Diego te dio la seguridad que tanto necesitabas, lo vez y sabes que, sin importar las circunstancias, Diego nunca se irá, Diego nunca te dejará.


End file.
